


The pain

by TheCrimsonJawless



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: I tried XD, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-30
Updated: 2017-07-30
Packaged: 2018-12-08 22:32:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11656050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheCrimsonJawless/pseuds/TheCrimsonJawless
Summary: This wound cannot be seen and cannot be healed .This pain cannot be seen and cannot be healed.The effects of this can be seen





	The pain

**Author's Note:**

> Set near the end of resident evil 5

"CHRISSSSSS!!!!" Wesker had screamed as he burned in agony in the lava as the chopper began to fly away. The BSAA agent saw Wesker reach out for him maybe he wanted to choke him ...or maybe he wanted to feel his hand in his one last time. But this didn't matter anymore as Sheva handed Chris the rocket  
"CHRISSSSSS!!!!!" Wesker had screamed again maybe in a curse or maybe as a heartbroken plea.  
"go on Chris what are you waiting for?!" Sheva had said as Chris just held the launcher , 'she would never understand' Chris thought,' to her Wesker is a danger to the world but to me he is my world and it's me who is going to destroy my own world...like a kind of suicide' he aimed and Wesker stopped his screaming,  
"Christopher..."  
Chris fired.  
"You did it Chris! You did it!" Sheva hollered  
Chris dropped his empty launcher, and shakily said with a voice strained with despair" I did it..I did it....''  
Sheva clapped," yes you did it!"  
Chris covered his face with his hands," no need ..to remind me Sheva"  
The African woman noticed his upset,"you hurt?"  
Chris let out a laugh," yeah .. no bandage or meds could heal this"  
She quieted before saying," get some rest that monster is dead now"  
Chris shook his head," I would but the monster isn't dead... I have become one .. because monsters kill the people they love"

**Author's Note:**

> Also the reason Wesker calls Chris 'Christopher' it's because it is his pet name and I'm not trying to suggest that Chris's real name is Christopher .


End file.
